


Like Lives

by icecreamchick45



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: After End of Sarah Jane Adventures, Also Gita, Crossover, Everyone beyond Rani and Yaz are just mentioned, Except the Tardis, Gen, Post-Episode: s11e08 The Witchfinders, References to Both Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamchick45/pseuds/icecreamchick45
Summary: Yaz pops back home for a family reunion and a conversation with a favorite cousin.





	Like Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this idea on Tumblr, and I was so disappointed that no one had written it, so here I am. I hope everything is in character and stuff; this is my first fic for either Doctor Who or Sarah Jane Adventures.

Yasmin Khan lived the most spectacular life she could live. She got to travel through time and space with the most spectacular woman on the planet. She’s seen spaceships and races across alien worlds. She’s seen witch trials and Rosa Parks. For the most part, she got to live in a box that was bigger on the inside. 

But, after all she’s seen, the most alien is the family reunion in London that she’d asked The Doctor to drop her off at. If only for an hour or two. Because, for all the wonders of the universe she’d seen, she’d also seen heartbreak and death. 

Sometimes, one needed to be reminded that not everything was life or death. She needed to see that her family was safe. 

She had been avoiding her mother’s questions about where she’d been or anything about the giant spiders when she bumped into her Aunt Gita. 

Aunt Gita was her father's sister and a little bit nutty. She was really nosy and often led to hours talking about nothing interesting. 

“Oh hello, my dear. Are you looking for Rani? She’s often who you end up chattin with at family events.”

Sensing a way out of hours of conversation about her aunt's flower shop, Yaz responded with a, “Oh, uh yeah. Have you seen her?”

“Oh, she’s around here somewhere. It’s crazy how hard she is to keep track of these days. Ever since she started hanging out with Sarah, I’ve hardly seen her. It’s like she just disappears-”

“Yaz, I’ve been looking for you.” 

Rani had apparently appeared just in time to safe Yaz from talking about Rani’s friend Sarah for hours.

Rani was 25, just a couple of years older than Yaz. She was also possibly the only other sane and interesting one to talk to on this side of the family. It was no wonder the girls tended to attract towards each other. 

“I’ll see you later, mum. I’ve really wanted to catch up with Yaz.”

“Oh hello, my dear. What a coincidence, she’s also been lookin for you. I was just tellin her about how you spend so much time with Sarah.”

Rani grinned a little, “Sarah Jane, mum.”

“That’s what I said.”

Yaz took her chance to escape Aunt Gita. “I’ve really been wanting to catch up; you’re a journalist now right.”

Rani seemed to get what she was trying to do and played along. “In training, I’ll tell you all about. I’m kinda hungry though, so why don’t we get some food. See ya later, mum”

And with that, they were off. 

\----------------

Once they got food, they sat a little way away from the rest of the family. Yaz really didn’t want to answer her mother's questions, and Rani seemed like she was fine with being a little way away from her parents. 

“So, I’m guessing you weren’t actually looking for me.”

“Nah. Not that I’m not happy to see you, but you looked like you needed a little saving.”

Yaz chuckled a little. After everything she’d seen, her being saved by her older cousin from the ravenous claws of over-enthusiastic aunts was funny.

Rani seemed to think so too, because she laughed along with Yaz. 

“So, I haven’t seen you in months. How’s police work treatin you?”

“It’s brilliant. Wish I could get a more responsibility. I guess that’s bein new and all, but I’ll get there.”

“I get that. Being a journalist in the beginning just means getting all the rubbish stories that nobody else wants. I’ve had… a couple of really interesting stories though.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, really out of this world work,” Rani smirked a little at that. 

“Trust me, I know out of this world.”

“Bet I’ve seen cooler stuff than you.”

If only Rani knew, “I’m so sure you have.”

“Well then, PC Yasmin Khan. You have yourself a bet.”

Yaz didn’t really know what to say, how do you explain that you travel through time and space with a mad woman, your mate from school, and his grandpa.

“You go first.”

They both seemed to be playing some sort of game of chicken, both trying to gage what could be said to the other. 

“I fell in love.” That was what Rani finally started with. 

“That’s the craziest thing you’ve seen.”

“What’s crazier than falling in love, especially falling in love with your best friend.”

“Fair enough.”

“Your turn.”

Damn, if only Rani had given her something more to go on. What was true, but seemed bonkers enough to impress her cousin. 

“Met this woman on the job-”

“Oh yeah?” Rani was definitely smiling now.

“Not like that. She’s… a doctor who is probably the most insane person I’ve ever met.”

Rani’s eyes had a mischievous glint to them now, like their little game just intensified. 

“What’s this doctor’s name? Did you grab her number?”

“Didn’t grab her name, but you could say I got her number.”

“A doctor with no title?”

“Nope.”

Rani seemed like she was being held in disbelieve. That seemed slightly odd as a random doctor wouldn’t shouldn’t seem like anything big. Unless…

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking.”

“If so, then I’d say the universe truly is mad.”

They stared at each other, trying to see if they were truly thinking the same thing. Yaz thought to herself how crazy this truly was, what were the odds that her cousin from Ealing would know-

Rani spoke first, “Would the words ‘bigger on the inside’ mean anything to you?”

Yaz gasped, “No way!”

“This is mental.”

“Does that mean that you-?

“Not really, I’ve only been in the box twice. Although, that was more thanks to Sarah Jane.”

“I’m assuming more than the school friend your mum described her as.”

“Yeah, she traveled with him back in the seventies or eighties.”

“Him?”

“Yeah, apparently she can change her whole body whenever she’s dying. Even her gender, I guess.”

“Just to be clear, we’re both talking about The Doctor, right?”

“Yeah, PC Khan. Try and keep up?”

“Excuse me for not expecting the one day that I ask to see my family, to be told that my cousin knows this mad woman I’m traveling with.”

“So, you are traveling with her?”

“Yeah, it’s amazing and brilliant and just beyond words.”

“I feel that the first adventure I went on with Sarah Jane was more than I could ever explain.”

“That does lead us to a more interesting topic.”

“Yeah?”

“I still bet that I’ve seen crazier things than you.”

“Oh, you are so on.”

“So, you think you can beat a space and time traveler.”

“Yaz, I’ve been doing this since I was fifteen. I know, I can beat you.”

“Fine, then you go first.”

“I stand by the fact that falling in love with Clyde was the craziest thing.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, falling in love seems like it would be normal for lives like ours, but it still is bonkers when it happens.”

“Then besides that, cause falling in love is pretty normal when it all comes down to it.”

“Fine, then I’ll say my friend Luke.”

“What? How is he weird, if that’s the case then my mate Ryan is pretty high on my weird list as well.”

“Is Ryan a boy grown from thousands of people inside a pop factory.”

“...No, but did use rap music to kill giant spiders.”

“Well, I have a friend who was grown, doesn’t have a birthday or a belly button, and has the mind capacity of over ten thousand.”

“Okay, I’ve met Rosa Parks and helped preserve time so that the American Civil Rights movement would stay on track.”

“Wicked, I’ve met Lady Jane Gray, the nine days queen and saved her from getting stabbed by her lady in waiting so that time wouldn’t collapse in on itself.”

“I was on a spaceship that crashed.”

“Clyde and I were the only people on Earth for a day.”

“I’ve seen killer bubble wrap.”

“I’ve seen killer clowns and the Mona Lisa come to life.”

“I’ve been back to see real-life witch trials.”

“I’ve been to parallel dimensions.”

“...Okay fine, you win.”

“To be fair, I think I won as soon as I brought up Luke. That’s not even going into the fact that his adopted sister is an alien that can sense and sometimes manipulate electricity. Both are Sarah Jane’s adopted kids.”

“What kind of adoption agency did she go to?”

They both start laughing at the absurdity that is their lives. 

“Did you really get to meet Rosa Parks?”

“Yeah, I also got to meet my nan when she first got married.”

“Doesn’t that mess with the timelines.”

“Only if you change things.”

“Still, messing with your own timeline can be insane. One time, Sarah Jane got tricked into saving her parents when she was an infant, and it almost destroyed the Earth.”

“I know, the Doctor is all for never changing history... Except for the times that she does anyway.”

Rani grins, “Our lives are absolutely insane.”

“Totally.”

“So, where are you off to next?”

“Oh, you know, all of time and space and then trying to figure out how to explain it to my mum.”

“I know that, I still haven't told either of them. Even when they saw aliens themselves.”

“I just feel like I need something in my life to stay sane, I mean I love the- traveling with the Doctor, but I need something stable to come home to a crappy job that won’t give me enough responsibilities and boring family who will never know the true madness in the world.”

They stay in comfortable silence for a minute after that. Yaz wonders, over the years how many secrets has Rani told her parents? By the end of it, how many will Yaz have told to hers?

Just then, out of nowhere, a bright blue box lands. 

“Looks like my ride's here.”

“Looks like it. If you ever wanna talk when you get back, you know I’m here. Who knows maybe your stories will one day trump mine.”

“Count on it.”

They hug and share a look of solidarity.

“Oh, also make sure to ask the Doctor about Sarah Jane Smith. I feel like that’s a story that deserves to be told.”

**Author's Note:**

> I added references to Yaz/The Doctor, mainly due to the abundance fo parallels it makes to The Doctor/Rose. I personally would never want to actually see this relationship, or Rose/The Doctor for that matter, happen on the show. That's not to say that it's not there or fantastic and heartbreaking. I personally just feel that almost-maybe-what-if relationships work better with the Doctor. It makes it hurt more if they both fall in love with no intention of ever doing anything with it. That's why I hated/loved Rose's goodbye in Journeys End. It could have been and they both loved each other, but it was never going to work out the way either of them wanted it to. That's just my opinion though, leave your opinion down in the comments. :)
> 
> Update: Wrote this before It Takes You Away came out, which makes the fact that Rani’s been to parallel dimensions and wins their bet for that fact very funny to me. Also their convo is semi inspired by the scene with Sarah Jane and Rose in School Reunion cause that seemed very fun😁


End file.
